The Forever Loop
by the touched
Summary: Something has Harry in a forever loop. Oh no!
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke up in a room , then a voice asked what's in the middle of Paris.

"R" Harry said, "Correct!" said the voice

"Now you have to find yourself and bring yourself back here" said the voice

"How?" asked Harry

"I'm going to send you back in time" said the voice

Harry went back in time 3 hours and found himself.

Then Harry transfigured some parchment into a baseball bat and wacked his younger self with it knocking his younger self out.

Then Harry used a levitating charm to carry his younger self.

Harry didn't know where the room was.

So he asked Dumbledore and Dumbledore showed him where it was and sent him there.

Harry deposited his younger self there and went off to do his Transfiguration homework.


End file.
